Once Every Month
by brooke13243546
Summary: Penelope Fiddo, and Remus Lupin. They thought they would never make friends, they thought they would never fall in love, they thought they would never go to Hogwarts. However Headmaster Dumbledore happily excepted them. The two thought a lot of things, and a lot of them were proven wrong. Follow "Oc" Penelope Fiddo, throughout her Hogwarts years. (Not beta-ed)
1. Howl in the Night

**_Hello everyone! Welcome to my newly edited, story "Once Every Month" If you're not up to date, this is the edited version of "Werewolves Together." I have re edited this first chapter, and the next. My plan/goal is to update this story once a week. I'm unsure of a specific day... Anyways, I have grammar, and spell checked this multiple times, as well as proof reading this, MANY times over again.. But I know my self, there are probably errors, all over the place. So if you notice anything, could you point it out? Thank you! Well, now you may carry on, to reading the first chapter! ~Brooke_**

**_Edited: 8/23/13_**

* * *

Year One

(Chapter one... Howl in the Night)  
(Third Person)  
(1965)

Across a large grassy yard, filled with flowers and small bug creatures alike, a young five-year old girl, stands, staring back at her friend, urging him to follow closer to herself.

"Remus come on! let's go into the woods" She yells, waiting for a second, before allowing her short, adolescent built legs carry her towards the darkening woods. She doesn't look to see if her companion is following, she just continues to clumsily tumble towards the tree line, which lays not but ten yards away.

The girl didn't appear much out of the ordinary, in fact, if you did not know her personally, you'd think her to be a normal, average child. However, along with a bright, fluorescent pink shirt and jeans, the outfit in which she proudly picked out her self, she holds an uncanny ability to transform her appearance. Most muggles wouldn't understand her ability fully if not at all. Good thing she was no muggle. What might a "Muggle" be? Ooh, just a person who doesn't possess any magical abilities...

Penelope, Maeve, Fiddo was quite far from being anything close to a muggle... She was a witch. A person who could cast spells, ride brooms, brew amazing potions, and do lots more! Along with that, she was something called a Metamorphmagus. A metamorphmagi wasn't a disease, or some silly made up word. It is a unique ability that very few witches or wizards, posses. A metamorphmagi is a person who can change their physical appearance, at will. (With much practice of course)

Penelope stood at the tree line of the forest. Her brown hair tinted red, around the tips, signifying her impatience. She crossed her arms, 'huffing' quietly before turning around, facing the direction of her friend. The boy didn't look any different from any other child of his age would. He too was five years old, and a wizard. As Penelope waited for him to trudge forward, she noticed that his sandy brown hair, looked almost blond in the moon's light. It almost seemed to be reflecting the light shone upon him, making him clear to see, in the darkness the evening was soon bringing.

"Penny, I don't think we should. It's getting late and I don't think our mummy's would want us playing in the woods, at this time..." despite the feebly attempt to discourage the girl into going into the woods he still slowly approached her.

"Why don' you wanna to go into the woods Rem? It isn't that bad! I swear, it's just like when we explore it in the day!" Penelope exclaimed, waving her arm, to indicate for her friend to step along side her into the woods.

Penny still however was the first to set foot into the forest. Her first step wasn't nearly as graceful nor as dramatic as she hoped. The only thing that happened, is she successfully threw her body weight into a stick, causing it to loudly crack, and break in half.

"You just know we aren't allowed to be in the woods, this late..." Remus tried pleading with Penelope, but one look at her at his protests stopped. She stood staring pointedly into his eyes, wordlessly begging him to come with her. Making a huffing noise he finished his sentence with "I guess we could go.. Just not so deep into the forest though? We don't want to get into any trouble." Speaking words way beyond his years, he strut forward, pulling Penny along with him.

The full moon nearly illuminated a path for Remus and Penny to see, while they jumped forward, deeper into the forest, pushing past the thick underbrush. Getting darker, and darker, soon it truly was, only the moon that lit their way. As they continued on, Penelope tried to ignore the anxious knot, twisting itself, in her stomach.

Penelope's nerve came back to her, as they continued to silently walk forward. When nothing out the ordinary appeared to be taking place, she soon felt allowed to enjoy herself, while she explored with her young friend. Eventually they came to a small stream, causing her to stray a small ways away from Remus. That's when she saw the first footprint. At the time, Penny had no idea what it was, but now when ever she lets her mind stray to this specific day, she tells herself, that at the sign, she and Remus, should have run home.

Instead Penny had stayed, shouting, "Hey! Remus look at this." Drawing him the very spot.

She points at the giant foot print. As the two them bend over to examine it, a howl is heard in the distance. For a second, the children freeze, both in shock and fear. Anyhow, at the second howl both kids are up and staring in the direction of the horrible noise. Again the howl is heard but it's closer. This time the kids frantically run about, trying to find their way back to the houses. They are on a path now, running at top speed, ignoring the thorns that rip at their ankles, adrenaline fueling them for the moment. The howl is heard closer, silence lasts only for a second, before the howl is heard yet again, but closer than before.

It seems as if the kids can not escape the horribly human, yet animal like noise. Both Penny and Remus, thoughtful and smart kids, are now scared out of their wits, screaming as they continue to run in the direction that they think the houses are at.

While running together through some matted down weeds, Penny halts to a stop, back peddling as fast as she could. A loud shriek omitting from her lips. There hunched over, not but twenty feet away, is a figure, shaped too grotesquely to be a human. For a moment the three freeze, staring at each other. In on quick fluent motion, Remus pushes Penny behind him, in a feeble attempt to save her life. At that quick motion, Remus's scent is sent towards the werewolf's way. The werewolf grins to himself. It's him, the boy who he had been looking for, along with an extra snack.

At the moment, the werewolf lunges forward, straight for Remus, throwing him into a nearby tree. Penelope couldn't help but watch in horror, frozen in her spot, she screams to the top of her lungs, hoping someone could hear her. There in front of her stands the werewolf. His black fur camouflaging himself, in the dark night. The only way Penelope knew where he was at, was by his horribly human grin, and demonic yellow eyes.

The werewolf circles Penelope, as she stands livid, trembling in fear. The werewolf would be laughing if he could, in the state in which he was in. This human, this weak, pathetic human girl, trembling in fear, because of himself. The werewolf continues the antagonize Penelope, circling this way, and that. Watching her eyes follow him, betraying such fear, that almost fed the werewolf's hunger, right then and there. All too soon, the werewolf grows tired of his little game. Coming to a halt before her, he crouches silently, before lunging with such speed, Penelope doesn't even have time to scream.

Penelope was in hysterics, her feet no longer touching the ground, but being held in the air, she starts to flail around. Screeching at the top of her lungs, swing her legs and arms around. Before she can scream one last time, the werewolf bites down, hard as he can into her. Leaving a deep bite mark from the end of her left collarbone, to the back of her shoulder. While doing so, to silence Penny's sobbing, he scratches his thick, sharp claws, down her front. Making sure to slash at her stomach and down her leg. Through the tearing cloth, blood seeps through the many wounds, dripping rapidly to the ground.

Getting ready to finish Penny off, the werewolf goes to snap her neck. That's when a large rock goes flying into the back of his head. Causing him to drop Penny, and howl in pain. He whips around, looking for who hit him. Another rock goes whipping past his ear. He spots the boy, Remus, fifteen feet away, still at the tree in which he was thrown at not too long ago. Around him, rocks and pebbles are levitating off the ground and hurling themselves at the werewolf.

Remus glances down and notices Penny soaking in her own small pool of her own blood. In that second of distraction, the werewolf springs forward. No matter how many rocks Remus tried to send at the werewolf, with his mind, Remus was easily out powered. This time the werewolf was enraged, he was ready to feast. The werewolf bites down as hard as he can on the boy's shoulder, so hard, Remus felt as if his shoulder would be completely bit off. Ready to watch the boy suffer, the werewolf slashes with his claws, down Remus's back. Within seconds Remus passes out from pain. Just as the werewolf is ready to feast on the passed out boy, he hears yelling in the distance. Humans. At least ten of them. As the werewolf sniffs the air, he can also tell they are wizards and witches. Without thinking the werewolf quickly discards the boy, next to the unconscious girl. Remus and Penny, unconscious next to each other, soon form a puddle of blood, the pungent smell of copper fills the air. Before anyone can catch a glimpse of the werewolf, he runs into the distance, howling one last time.

Many moments pass before someone finally cries out "We found them!" A woman runs over to the children, sobbing uncontrolled, as she clutches the girl to her chest. Her daughter, her little girl, lay so utterly broken. She soon notices the bite marks on both children, along with the cuts and slashes around them. In a flash the other three adults that belong to the two children are by the woman's side. A small group of 12 people surround the parents, not for long though. Immediately the parents apparate the children to St. Mungos. The four parents hustle through the red brick barrier, and hurriedly bring the kids to the front desk. They are soon whisked to the first floor Creature- Induced injuries.

~Hours Later~

"Lyall, I..." Choking back her tears the women tried to continue. "I'm so scared! I can't believe I was stupid enough to let them wander around after dark! I'm such a horrible parent! I-I can't believe they won't tell us our own children's condition! I'm so worried!" Abruptly after her short outburst, Mrs. Hope Lupin, started to uncontrollably cry into her husband's shoulder.

"Hope! It's not your fault. I feel like It's my fault. If we weren't having the family gathering, the kids wouldn't have wandered off and I would have noticed! I feel so horrible, that my colleague noticed my child was missing before me.. and poor Penny, I-I swear I could hear her screams in the woods." When Amanda Fiddo finished she noticed her husband nodding, and adding that he too should have noticed sooner. Amanda then followed suite with Hope, soon after her confession, she burst into tears, crying into her husband's chest, as he protectively held her.

"I think it was Greyback." Lyall Lupin whispered. Bowing his head in shame, as he saw the fear in each of his companions eyes.

"I-I made a jest at Greyback, while I was at the ministry... I think he came for revenge.. It's my fault I've ruined my own and someone else's kids futures!" He shouted. Trying to catch his breath, and his heart rate started to speed. He couldn't feel any more remorseful, then he did at that moment.

For a moment it was silent, then Michael Fiddo spoke. "Oh Merlin, Lyall I don't blame you, how were you to know he was going to come back. I mean, I bet he wasn't aiming for the children, it's just the children he saw first." Nodding rapidly, Amanda agreed with her husband.

"Lyall, though your comment could have gone without, I don't blame you either. Now let us just hope that the children will be alright" At Hope Lupin's words, silence fell upon the group as they waited to hear the condition of Remus and Penelope.

Thankfully, the hours upon hours of the healers hard work, payed off. They managed to stop the bleeding and assets to the internal injuries. Now that the healers have Remus and Penelope in a somewhat stable condition, they are moved to an actual room. That is to say, that as the two lay unconscious and oblivious they will soon learn of their condition. They have just received the worst thing possible from a werewolf attack...Lycanthropy. The parents gather into the small room in which the both kids lay, pale and bandaged, but thankfully alive and more or less ok.

It took four days, but eventually Remus woke first. His groaning alerted his parents of him waking up. He sluggishly opened his eyes, letting the bright light flood through his eyes. Turning his head, he saw his parents staring him, as soon as he said "Mum, Dad?" they were rushing towards the bedside.

"Oh Remmy! Are you ok,- err, that's quite a silly question to ask! I'm sorry! What I mean to say, is there anything mummy and daddy can get you?" Hope Lupin gaps out. Staring lovingly at her son, while stroking his hand.

For a moment Remus was confused by his mum's reaction to him waking up, why would she act like this? But not more than a second later, did the memories of a few nights ago, come rushing into his mind. The woods, Penelope, the werewolf. The memories momentarily shocked Remus, as he wondered if it all really happened. Nevertheless, as he looked around, his thought were confirmed. It all happened, he lay in a hospital bed, probably St. Mungos, while a curtain separated him from another patient in the room.

"Mum, my throat is kind of sore, could I have some water?" He asked, looking to his mother, with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Of course dear, I'll go tell a doct- Mediwizard, that you are awake, alright?" With that Hope Lupin was practically skipping out the room, completely elated that her son had finally awoken.

"Dad, is Penelope ok?" Remus immediately asked, the moment his mother was out the door, knowing she'd sugar coat the answer, and not be entirely truthful.

"To be truthful son, she's in a condition that a little worse than you, and before you ask, no she hasn't woken up yet. However, she will be fine, they expect her to make a full recovery just like you. And she should be waking up any moment now, too." Mr. Lupin admitted. Smiling down at his son.

"Ok, thanks dad." Remus quickly responded. A few seconds later, Hope Lupin, some healers, and the Fiddos entered Remus's side of the room. All wearily smiling at him, when they approached.

"Oh Remus, wonderful! you're awake!" Amanda exclaimed, trying to keep up some happy, energetic facade. Which by the way, Remus did not believe one bit.

"Yeah." He responded, absent mindlessly looking down at the tubes connected to his arm.

"Well Remus! We thought you'd like some breakfast, since you've been asleep so long! So we made a special gourmet breakfast just for you!" A young healer, spoke happily, completely ignoring the sullen air, around her.

"Thank you miss." Remus politely responded, eyeing the tray full of food, as they placed it on his lap. Oh, it was indeed a feast. Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, and some other types of meats, were stacked high on the a ton, on his weak legs. How was he suppose to eat all of this? Would he even be able to handle solid foods at this point? Apparently so, since the healers themselves gave him this feast. Some of it must be for his family, he reasoned. The family's didn't do much talking,they merely sat in silence as Remus ate. Remus made a great dent into the piles of food, at some point telling himself that he should stop, he was eating way too much, yet his stomach wanted more. So he continued to eat, and eat, and eat, until the tray, that was once piled high with food, was now nothing but crumbs.

When Remus was finished, he wondered why the meat was so overcooked. Along with why they gave him so much food. Soon a healer came in, taking away the empty tray, while another healer started to check his vitals. Making sure everything was alright. When she had deemed Remus to be fine for now, she gave him a few potions to take, before she walked out, leaving the two families to await for the second child to wake.

~Two days later~

"... two days since Remus woke up! Penny should've woken up by now! I'm worried Michael..." For the last three days, Penny had unknowingly been drifting in and out of consciousness. This time however, she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep. Moaning at the pain in her head, all noise around her ceased. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as the bright, white light blinded her. When her vision came back to her, she looked around the room, to her right, she could see Remus, laying in a bed, parallel to her's, watching her wake up, his parents close by. To her left, were her own parents, peering eagerly down at their child, waiting for her to speak.

"Water?" She asked her voice coarse and grainy, and throat very sore.

"Here Penny!" Her father respond quickly, helping her slightly sit up, even though all her muscles were begging her not to. He slowly lowered the cup of water to her lips, she eagerly drank some of the water, smartly pacing herself, since she didn't want to puke it back up.

When the water was completely gone, she smiled at her family. "Thanks." She mumbled. Sluggishly, she started to assess her self. Looking at the scars all over her body, and tubes attached to her,in a rather muggle fashion.

"How long?" She asked. Though she wasn't sure if her parents would fully understand her.

"What darling?" Asked her mother.

"How long?" She repeated, this time looking at Remus, who was across the room.

"Six days since." He responded, obviously understanding her.

"Oh." She gasp. Looking away, from Remus.

"On the bright side, you get the special breakfast too!" Remus explained, sending her an eager smile.

At that moment Penny's 'special breakfast' was brought to her, along with two extra healers, ready to check her condition... While she ate, she too wondered why so much food was given to her, but didn't mind, since she was absolutely starving. She also wondered why the meat was so over cooked...

As the days went on, Penny eventually convinced her parents to go home the day, and to take care of her little sister, who was three years old. They did eventually leave, along with the Lupin's, to alert the family of the children's conditions. While they were gone, Remus and Penny started to talk.

"I think they're not telling us something." Penelope spoke first, when their parents had been gone for ten minutes.

"I think we're werewolf's" Remus spoke grimly. As he watched Penelope's reaction.

"You know, that would make a lot of sense. I don't really know why I didn't see it sooner!" Penny exclaimed, frowning at the recent news.

"Yeah."

More days passed, and Remus and Penny finally confronted their parents. Telling them they knew of their new curse. The outcome, was one giant sob fest.

"I am so sorry Penny! W-We should've told you sooner!" Amanda sobbed, to her daughter.

"Mum, It's fine... Remus and I found out a while ago, and are... you know, dealin' with it. By the way, I know I'm super special, now. A witch, a werewolf, and a metamorphmagus." Penelope reasoned. Similar results were happening in the Lupins room, Remus had just been recently moved to another room, even though they protested, greatly.

"Mum, It's ok. Penny and I are alright. It's just once a month, right? We're fine all the other days!" Remus quickly exclaimed, hoping his mother wouldn't continue crying.

"I know baby, It's just I'm so sorry, your father and I will do everything we can, to find a cure. Do you hear me Remus John? We will find a cure." She pleaded to her son, looking to her husband for reassurance.

"Yes, Remus, we will try our best." Lyall stated. Smiling grimly down at his son.

The rest of the month went by fairly well, by the second week at St. Mungos, the children were finally allowed to walk around, and gain some strength in their legs. It wasn't until halfway through the third week, at the hospital, were the children confronted.

"Now, Mr. Lupins, Ms. Fiddo, you're both very smart children for your age, and I bet you've been wondering why we have kept you here, at the hospital for so long?-" Before the healer could continue talking to both families, she was abruptly cut off by both children.

"To monitor our first full moon." Penny and Remus both reasoned, looking to the women to find if their answer was correct. She merely gave them a soft smile, before continuing.

"As I said, smart children. Yes, that is why we have kept you here, for so long. It's standard procedure, we have already talked to your parents, and they have agreed to reveal certain information to you. Some information that might scare you. Are you alright if I continue?" The healer paused, steadily staring into each of the children's eyes, awaiting an answer. Remus immediately started to nod, while Penny, was a little more hesitant.

Quickly the healer launched into her long explanations, as to what will happen during their full moon. Penny started to go into auto mode, smiling and nodding at the appropriate times, when she was really just dreading the day of the full moon... Which was only two days away. It wasn't until a certain phrase half way through the women's long lecture, that caught Penny's attention.

"Wait, what?" Penny abruptly asked. Giving the women a disbelieving look.

"Well, seeing as this is your first time turning into... A werewolf, As ordered by the ministry, and as a normal St. Mungos procedure, you will be locked away, in our perfectly safe and indestructible rooms. You will not be separated, but you will be wearing a certain collar. So if you are to try to get out, or harm another thing, you will then be... sent a certain amount of energy, will make you want to stop what you are doing." After that, the healer didn't have such a nice demeanor to her, at least in Penny's mind, when she turned to examine her parents reactions, they were watching the healer with a serious face, hanging off of every word she spoke.

Penny couldn't believe it... They were planning to put her and Remus into a heavily warded room (that was something she didn't mind though), and put them in shock collars? (Now that, she minded) How could her parents allow this to happen?

Soon after, the healer finished her explanations, smiling a sickly sweet smile to the kids, she waltzed out of the room, bidding them goodbye... until the full moon, that was only days away. Penny and Remus, knew something was up, something about how the women talked, made them weary of her. They knew something odd was going to happen on their first full moon, they just didn't know what.

~ Day of the first full moon~

Mrs. Lupin stood, pacing rapidly around the room, trying to tidy up any mess that they had left around. There were no messes of course, since Mrs. Fiddo, had already done the same, not but ten minutes ago. The two families sat, lounging around in a small waiting room. Watching the clock, for it to strike six PM. It was only five fifteen.

In the minds of both parents, they were worried. What the children didn't know was the talk in which they all had with the healers, a talk that only engraved worry deeply into their hearts. The parents found that since the children were so young, there bodies might be able to handle such a horrific transformation.. That they could die in this very night. If not that night, then the nights to come, for they would need at least a week to recover.

Worry clouding her coherent thoughts, Mrs. Diane Lupin ran over to her son and hugged him as hard as she could, when the clock struck six, sobbing slightly into her hair. Along with her, Mr. Lupin followed suite, trying desperately not to cry. They whispered nice loving words into their sons ears, praying that he would live through the night.

A similar reaction was happening a few feet away, both the Fiddo's and Penny's little sister, stood by, hugging their daughter, and older sister, in turn. Though the youngest Fiddo didn't understand what was going on, she saw the seriousness of all the adults. So when it was her turn to hug her sister she said:

"Bea, good doggie" with the most serious expression a three year old could muster, she then hugged her sister, and walked over to her family. Waving good bye, when Remus and Penny were taken into the "Indestructible rooms" They all told Penny and Remus they loved them, and they would see them in the morning, though some of them had some doubt that hung over them. After the children entered the room, the went down a small hallway, and were immediately led into another room.

It was an average sized room, with two sleeping pads on the ground, and a one way window, in which Penny could not see out. It was obviously where the healers stood by. Watching to see if they needed to shock her. The room was rather plain, the walls made of some white tile, and floors made with carpet. Penny turned when the healer firmly shut the door, locking it, and setting many enchantments when he left. Penny walked over to Remus, and sat down, leaning against the wall, just like he did.

"When do you think we'll change?" She asked. For answer, Remus pointed upwards, to the glass ceiling. Above them, many feet high, was glass... Probably "Indestructible glass" but a window all the same. There was no moon up at the moment, just the clouds slowly changing from orange to black, as the sun solemnly set.

Two hours later, the full moon was approaching, and at any moment they would both change. Remus just sat quietly thinking, in his corner (the two had agreed to change in separate corners, just to be safe) as to what this first transformation would be like, but before he could continue to wonder, a sharp pain shot up his back, causing him to jolt forward, and gasp.

"Remus are you-" Penny started to talk towards him, before she fell to the ground, trembling, as she also experienced a sharp pain up her spine.

For the next ten minutes they both experienced pains all over their body's. Likewise they were both changing, their face's reshaping itself, growing a long snout. Their legs changing, growing longer, along with claws. They didn't have as much fur as you'd expect, not like the werewolf's you'd hear about in the books. They looked much different.. much scarier. They were both taller than they would be in human form, but still quite short, compared to other werewolf's, Remus had short sandy brown fur, while Penny had longer brown fur, all over her body.

The two continued to scream in pain, until their screams turned to howls, and their transformation was finally finished. Standing in the place of the children, were to werewolfs, two completely different beings. When the pain ebbed away, the werewolfs stood for a second. Taking in the room in which they were in, obviously unsure as to where they were at. Penny's she-wolf was the first to move, when she did, she caused Remus's wolf to turn, growling at her, as she stalked around the room. Sniffing the white tile, all around the rooms walls.

Remus watched her, unsure as how to react. The she- wolf was his friend. He knew that now, but how was he to act, as to not anger her? Remus merely walked over to the wall closest to him. Sniffing it, before he started to scratch at it, trying to get rid of the white tile, since it kind of burned his eyes staring at it. A second later a sharp shock of magic was sent into him, and Penny, who was doing the same thing, across the room. Both werewolfs yelped in pain, scurrying to the middle of the room, afraid to be shocked again.

The rest of the night was spent quietly, as the werewolfs tried not to hurt the other, by scratching themselves, if they had a moment of viciousness. About halfway through the night, the werewolfs fell asleep on their separate sleeping mats. Curled into a ball, they didn't awake until the early hours of the morning, by the same sharp pain up their spine, that they experienced at the beginning of the transformation.

Soon their howls turned into screams, and their bodies changed back to their original state. Remus and Penny, then abruptly fainted from the pain and exhaustion, of the night's transformation. Ten minutes later, healers slowly walked in through the locked doors, they then checked if the children were alive and carted them to a room, to be monitored for the rest of the morning.

Penny and Remus lived through their first transformation, and were expected to live through the next many to come. When they were healthy enough to leave, which was half a week later, they each went to their respective homes. Their first night home, the two small families celebrated, with cake and ice cream, after dinner. All the kids were very happy with this, however Penny couldn't help but notice the tension throughout the week, that the parents held. As if they thought Remus and her to be different... Eventually the tension went away, and the families adapted the closest to "normal" as they could.

* * *

_**Hey! So what do you think of this first chapter? Was it Good? Bad? Well, what ever you think I would love to hear, so please drop a review! Again, as I said above, go ahead and point out any noticeable errors, please and thank you. Well, good night all/Have a good day. Thank you for reading! ~Brooke**_

_**8/28/13- Edit. It has come to attention that apparently on Pottermore, Remus's parents names and back story where reveled. Now I haven't been on Pottermore in a long while, but I'll take this information as true. So as of now, I have changed the names of his parents to the hopefully cannon names they where originally given.(Lyall and Hope)**_


	2. Through the Years (Part 1)

_**Hi everyone! This is the second installment of my story Once Every Month! Now I'd like to start of with a quick apology, I am so sorry It has taken so long to update, I have not excuse really as to why I haven't updated. I mean I have a sort of excuse that can be summed up in two words: Marching Band. Other then that, nothing! I would also like to give a BIG thanks to anyone who has Review/Favorited/Followed this story, no matter what you say, it's still encouraging to know someone is reading this! **_

_**Quick edit: If you didn't know from my newly added on AN, from last chapter, It has been revealed what Remus's parents names where on Pottermore! (I would not know from experience, sorry!) but I have edited/gone through, their names are: Lyall and Hope! So hope that clears up any future confusion!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would of convinced the Phelp twins, by now, that to be in the next "Harry Potter Movie" , that they need to become my best friends and follow me where ever I wanted them to go.**_

* * *

(Chapter Two...Through the Years )

(Third person)

(December 1966-1969)

Penny and Remus sat isolated in Penny's room, while a party was in full swing beneath them. It was Christmas Eve and the Lupins, along with the Fiddo's were hosting a party, with friends and family invited. It had been one year, four months since Remus and Penny were bitten. So now that they had experienced fifteen full moons, scars were spread all around their bodies, on their faces, backs, arms... everywhere pretty much. Though Penny had the ability to change her appearance at will, it took a lot of work to hide so many scars. Instead of joining the party, she opted to sit and read in her room, along with Remus.

That was what they were currently doing, sitting silently, each reading a book, while music plays loudly downstairs. For a couple of hours Penny and Remus went undiscovered, and uninterrupted, but eventually there was a knock at Penny's door.

Penny sighed, placing her spot in the book, she opened the door.

"Mum, I really don't want to go down to-" When Penny looked up, she didn't see her mother, instead she had to look down, to see her four year old sister.

"Oh Li-Li, what are you doing here?" Penny asked, moving aside for her sister to enter the room. Lisa quickly pushed past her sister, pulling a small bad along with her, as she stepped over to the bed.

"I-I'm- I'ma- I'm here t-to play with you and Rem-Rem!" She gasp out, in her four-year old stutter.

"Oh, Lisa, come on in. We're just reading, want us to tell you a story?" Penny asked. Lifting Lisa to her bed, for her to sit down.

"Hello Lisa!" Remus greeted, already going to get The Tales of Beedle the Bard, from Penny's book shelf.

"Y-Yes pweese!" Lisa shouted, grinning up at the two.

"Ok, give us a minute." After a moment of rehearsed preparing, Penny and Remus sat on the end of the bed, while Lisa was leaning against it's headboard.

Before Penny could start her part of the story, as she always did, she was stopped by her sister.

"W-wait! I forgef somin'! I-I got snacks!" Lisa shouted proudly, pulling a tin full of their mothers cookies out of her worn bag. Opening the tin, she placed it in the middle of the bed for them. Penny immediately snatched a cookie, along with Remus. When they finished, they started to read the story to Lisa, as they have done many times before.

"Want us to read your favorite, Li-Li?" Penny asked, laughing at the energetic nod, she received as a response.

Getting into character Penny started to speak, into the most ominous voice she could muster, trying not the smile, as her sister hung to every word she spoke_."There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight.-"_

"Midnight. I thought we agreed on midnight." Remus quickly interrupted, smiling apologetically at Penny, when she shot him a glare.

Clearing her throat she started again. _"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at midnight." at that word Penny paused, sending Remus a look of fake annoyance, before continuing._

_"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure."_

At this point, Remus started to speak. Taking on the next part, he spoke fluently, words that he had long since memorized, flowing freely from his mouth

_"And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him."_

As of now, Remus sat with Penny's short, black cloak wrapped around him, pretending to be Death, as he continued to recite the story by memory.

This was an evening act that recurred many times in the Fiddo's household. Lisa loved to have the Tales of Beedle the Bard, read to her. So since she always asked her sister or Remus, to read it to her, they made up an "Act" to entertain Lisa. This "Show" had been going on for almost a year. For any of the stories in the book, Remus and Penny knew what to say, and what to do. Penny enjoyed watching the enchanted look on her sister's face, as she allows herself to be completely emerged in the wizarding fairy tales.

During the next five minutes Remus would walk around, pretending to be death, as he wore the cloak. Penny would pretend to be each of the brothers and in turn, she would dramatically die. In a way slightly more dramatic than the other, each time provoking a giggle, from her young siblings mouth. By the end of the story, Lisa was begging for another to be read to her. So when they acted out Babbity Rabbity, Lisa was again, begging for another.

By this time, it was getting rather late, so Penny reasoned for her sister to come down with her to get something to drink. As to persuade her sister, she told her that when they had gotten back they would read a muggle fairy tale called "Snow White." At the word "Muggle" Lisa was already energetically agreeing, bounding down the stairs, as fast as her short legs would allow her. The rest of the night was spent, avidly reading their children stories to each other. Remus with Wizard of Oz, and Penny with Snow White, soon they were fast asleep, and when morning came, they all jumped up energetically and ran to the Lupins house. When they entered the Lupins house, they found their parents already sitting at their dinner table. Waiting for the children to come, and ask to open their gifts.

* * *

~August 1967~

Penny lies on her side, sound asleep in her big queen sized bed, her arm hanging off the side. Behind her, lays her sister, curled into a ball, as close to Penny as she could get, also sound asleep. The sun is just now rising, the sky lighting up in an ombre effect of oranges and reds. Sunlight seeps through the cracks of her curtains, leaving patches of light, around her room. For a while all is calm and silent in the Fiddo household...

While Penny was slowly waking up, she suddenly had the thought: Today's the day of the fair. At that, Penny's eyes snapped open, she quickly sat up, throwing the covers off of her and her sister, she scrambled to her dresser. Penny then started to comically throw clothing around, looking for her "Perfect Outfit" for the fair.

"Li-Li! Wake up! Today's the day of the fair! We have to get ready and run to Remus's!" Penny exclaimed. Quickly changing out of her pajamas, while Lisa slowly woke up. Sometime between picking out shorts, and putting out her favorite shirt, Lisa walked out and went to her room to get dressed.

Penny hurriedly ran down the stairs to the kitchen. When she ran through the open door she skidded to a stop, which was a hard task, considering the kitchen had tile flooring and she was still in her socks. Penny's father was already seated at the table, coffee in one hand, the Daily prophet, in another. He glanced up at his energetic daughter and smiled.

"Morning, Penny." He chuckled, amused by his daughters morning antics.

"Morning dad!" She exclaimed, rushing to the table to pour herself some apple juice.

"You know the fairs not going anywhere, right? It's staying there for a couple of days!" He questioned, smiling once again at his eldest daughter.

"I know! Ooh, are we having pancakes?" Penny asked, jumping up to help her mother set the table.

"Of course! Why would we have anything else?" Penny's mother answered, handing Penny some forks and knives.

When Penny and Lisa had eaten, their mother sent them over to the Lupins, to see if they were ready. Penny knocked on the door, waiting impatiently for someone to answer. Beside her, Lisa chattered on about the fun 'muggle' games they would be playing later in the day. Soon opened the door, telling the girls that they could run up to Remus's room.

Penny burst through Remus's door, to find him with his back turned, rummaging through his closet, looking for his shoes.

"Hey Remmy!" Lisa giggled, running over to Remus's bed to sit down.

"Hello Lisa. I'm almost ready Penny, one second!" Remus mumbled, smiling at Pennys agitated look.

"I just really want to go down to the fair! We haven't been there in years!" Penny whined, pulling Remus out the door, when he had finally tied up his shoes. Lisa trailed after them, just as excited for the fair.

"Mum, can we go to Penny's house now?" Remus shouted, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, We'll be over in five minutes then we'll all apparate down, to the outskirts of town." Remus's mother shouted, taking that as a good enough response, the children all sprinted to the Fiddo's house. Excited to get a move on with they day, they all patiently waited on the porch of the Fiddo's household. Soon Penny and Remus's parents joined them, taking the hand of a child, the seven then apparated close to town.

The rest of the day was spent relatively nice. Remus, Penny and Lisa had all the different muggle things explained to them, throughout the day.

Penny, Remus, and Lisa all stood closely together, paying no mind to the muggles around them. The three were waiting for their parents to get off the "Grown up" ride, the rollercoaster in which the three children were too short for. Their parents had allowed them to stray a small ways down from the ride to look at some of the games, but they weren't allowed to go far.

Penny and Remus couldn't help but admire the groups of children, who led a perfectly normal life, as they all laughed and had fun around them. Penny stood, watching a certain group that caught her attention. In said group, there were about seven children, ranging from ages from what looked to be four to fifteen. Penny couldn't help but stare longingly as she watched the girls in the group, talk and giggle, while the boys stood around play fighting each other.

Pennys staring didn't go unnoticed, at some point one of the girls turned her head, obviously noticing Penny was watching her. The girl then nudged her friend, gesturing to Penny. For a second the girls whispered to each other, then the one girl laughed, nodding then motioning for one of the boys to look at her too. In seconds, the whole group was aware of Penny. The smile on Penny's face, soon disappeared, as a feeling of anxiousness washed over her. As luck would have it, three of the seven children had to saunter on over, smirks on each of their faces.

Penny watched the three closely, it looked to be two boys and a girl. The one boy looking to be around Pennys age, maybe a little older, and the other two looking to be years older than Penny. She wasn't quite sure was what was going to happen, but from the looks on the childrens faces, it didn't look like anything good.

"Hello. I'm Annetta George. That's Alex and Keith. I'm 13, Alex is 9 and Keith is 13 also" The girl who looked to be the youngest spoke loudly and confidently, pointing in turn to each person. Annetta George, was short, pale and had many childlike features to herself. Everything from the chubby cheeks to the pigtail braids in her hair. One would not know that she was 13 years of age, if she had not already, proudly presented the information herself.

Though Penny had been brought up and taught how to make polite small talk, she still drew a blank,while trying to think of what to say back. For the last year she was rather isolated from society, and hadn't spoken to anyone outside of the two families much. She hadn't noticed that she had spent many second staring blankly at the people in front of her, until Remus spoke for the three of them.

"I'm Remus, That's Penny and her sister, Lisa" nudging Penny out of her trance, she smiled at the group. Maybe Penny just had an active imagination, and nothing would come of this encounter. Allowing herself to relax, Penny eagerly joined the conversation that the other five had immersed themselves in.

The two groups talked for what seems like ages, but in reality was only minutes, during this Penny did not notice that a girl whom Annetta was talking to earlier, had gone to buy a purple ice slushy. Nor did Penny notice that the same girl was slowly making her way to Penny. Slipping through the shadows of the game tents, this girl soon stood directly behind her. Penny did however notice the cold, sticky feeling of the ice drink spilling down her back, causing her favorite shirt to stick to herself. She also noticed that the short shrill scream she heard had indeed come from herself. All of a sudden there was a change in the way the other boys and girls acted. Everyone but Remus and Lisa erupted in laughter.

Pointing and mocking, Annetta held her stomach, laughing an annoyingly shrill laugh. Grabbing onto the closest boy to her. The group and Annetta had originally come from, soon surrounded Penny, laughing also.

All during this Penny was frozen in shock and embarrassment, flushing pink was all that she seemed to be able to do. She could both see and feel the purple drink seeping into her yellow shirt, creating a large stain. All she could think was why had they done this? Unable to handle the situation, tears of anger started to pool in her eyes, since she couldn't keep them at bay, Penny quickly ran in the direction of the ride that her parents should have been exciting. Trying to compose herself, she could hear her heavy breathing, and her heart beating in her ears. Grasping a railing she at least tried to calm her breathing.

Seconds later Remus and Lisa joined her, asking Penny if she was alright. Penny just continued to cry, mumbling about the "Mean people". Later Penny had all but begged her mother to take her home, so she could get changed before they went to the lake that everyone went to, to see the fireworks each night of the festival. Of course her mother had agreed, however somewhere down the line she questioned Penny about what had happened and why she was so upset.

Not having the heart to tell her mother about the mean children, she changed the story a bit. Telling of how someone ran into her spilling their slushy down her back, and that she was deeply embarrassed and sad it ruined her shirt. At the time her mother merely smiled and said "Silly child, I can have this fixed in a second!" That had left Penny in a better mood than before.

Later by the lake Remus, Penny, and Lisa all sat upon some branches of a rather large tree that overlooked the lake. As the evening turned to night, lights soon exploded above them in many colorful arrangements. Laughing along with their parents, who sat below them on a blanket, Penny completely forgot of the previous incident that occurred. Quickly she lost herself in the happiness of the moment, excited to see some of her favorite fireworks light up the sky.

* * *

~1967, October~

Remus stood with his back pressed against the wall,willing his breathing to stay quiet as he listened to the hushed voices inside the kitchen. He wasn't usually one who eavesdropped on a conversation that he shouldn't be hearing, but today his better judgement flew out the door.

"Hope, I'm not so sure now that we can afford some of these remedies, I have a feeling none of these will really work." Lyall Lupin spoke softly, for the last two years, he had tried to keep his wife from finding out about the small Gringotts account situation. Her being a muggle didn't make that objective that hard. Since the two parents had been researching a way to cure their sons, and his friends lycanthropy, they had been spending a hefty amount of galleons on so called "remedies".Obviously he would not voice these thoughts to his wife.

Though Lyall Lupin held a fairly good position at the Ministry of Magic, there was only so much he would allow the family to spend on silly muggle and wizarding remedies that never seemed to work. They both tried hard to find a cure, but it had been two years of nothing. As not to upset his wife, he had come to the conclusion that he would drastically cut down these spendings, and they should just do some more research.

"I know. It's just.. when the wizarding things didn't work, I just thought something from my world would." Hope sighed, discouraged, her shoulders drooping at the thought of having to give up on find a cure for her son.

"Well, Hope, I'm not saying forget about finding a cure, but maybe we shouldn't buy as many things to try to find this cure. Let's just research more, in the time being?"

"Yes! I think that would be a lovely idea!" Hope took the option her husband gave immediately. As long as she wouldn't have to give up on her son, that was fine by her.

"Did I tell you about how I started giving Remus some lessons? His magic is really starting to show." Lyall Lupin decided to change the subject.

"Oh, no you didn't! That's nice! I hope he'll enjoy these studies, that you'll be teaching him." She responded, standing to go do the dishes from that night's dinner.

"Oh yes..." He responded in a submissive voice. Thinking of his son going to Hogwarts, an almost impossible thought, he know. Sighing sadly, he stood.

"Do you think Remus will be able to go to Hogwarts like you did?" As if Hope Lupin read his mind, she had voiced his concerns, he quickly turned to face his wife.

"Honestly, I really don't know."

"Oh." Hope Lupin gave a slow nod and continued on with doing the dishes, a thoughtful expression etched on her face.

"Ok, well I think I should go, I did say I would give Remus those lesson." Nodding his head, Lyall Lupin pushed back his chair, walking over to the door, his mind filled with thoughts about the conversation he just had. Pausing he went down the hallway to his room, grabbing some book's, he then made his way to his son's room.

At Lyall Lupins last word, Remus ran to his room. Hearing all that he needed to hear, he hoped not to get caught, listening in on his parents conversation. At least he'd have his fathers lessons, if he could not attend Hogwarts himself, Remus thought wearily, shoulders slumped, he jumped onto his bed. He grabbed the closest book he could find, trying to look as if he'd been in his room the whole night.

* * *

~April 16, 1969~

Today was Penny's birthday, a day that she usually would have been jumping off the walls excited and happy. She would've been, if she had not found out a day before that her granny, or mormor as they all so fondly called her, died. Apparently she had really died less than a week prior but the family had conveniently "forgotten" to tell Penny's family that the funeral was on her birthday. Oh what a joy to have found that out. This affair was supposed to take up the whole day, since they were expected to come to some sort of family mourning while they read the will, at her house.

As expected that day had not gone well what so ever. It was spent mostly around relatives who did not wish to be in Pennys presence, nor did they even want her at the only reason they had allowed her stay at the funeral and go to her mormor's home, was because apparently Penny's name was mentioned on the will. Penny found that when they had entered her late grannys home, and they had started to read off the will, her name was only one of three people who inherited a single thing from her gran. Apparently they could not tell them or give the people what they inherited, until they were in private, something that Penny did not mind.

While Penny sat patiently on the black leather couch, she wondered what her mormor could of possible left her. Yes, she had been really close to her, before she had passed, but she still had not the smallest clue as to what she could receive. All these thoughts, along with memories of her gran, swirled around her mind, while she waited for the Ministry folk to go and get the possessions left to her.

"I can't believe mum would leave that... that thing inheritance, and not leave a single galleon to any of her daughters! How selfish!" Beth Holtrop, Penny's aunt spoke. Loud enough for Penny to hear- well loud enough for the whole house to hear really. Right above Penny, her two aunts were talking on the balcony above her.

Beth Holtrop was Penny's, fathers sister. A women who had decided that she was of a higher caliber than everyone else, from a very young age. Her thoughts and attitude we're always small-minded and she never seemed to hold any compassion in her seemingly cold blooded heart. The whole day Penny had ignored the older women, not allowing her hurtful words really get to her. Now was one of those moments when Penny would sigh and walk away, however Penny sat rooted to the spot. Her father had told her to stay there and get whatever it was that was left to her, while he talked to some relatives.

That whole day, Beth Holtrop had been loudly expressing her negative feelings towards Penny, who she knew was a werewolf. Nobody but Penny's parents seemed particularly fond of her either. Penny had not become of aware of this until she tried to talk to some of her cousins, but they had quickly been shied away, running over to their mum's who shielded them from Pennys view. The same thing happened throughout the day. Though not many people had inherited anything, much of Pennys vast family had stayed, treating this day as a family get-together almost.

Whenever Penny tried to talk to any child her age, they too were quickly taken away by older siblings, parents, anyone who was ever around really. Penny knew immediately of why they all were acting this way, but a part of her desperately hoped it wasn't true. Of course it was, and she learned quickly that it was best if she just stood silently in the background. She didn't want to cause much of a scene since her father was such a terrible state, and she'd rather not upset him.

"... And what could she possibly leave a werewolf? I think it's rather silly that she'd waste things on her! I don't even understand giving anything to Dina, considering that women never married, probably never will.." Aunt Beth added in quickly before continuing "but not to leave a single thing to her other daughters?! Simply atrocious!"

"Oh Bethany, I completely understand! She even left me, with not a single thing?! I have a family to care for as do you, and does she care?! No!" Nancy Joyce, Bethany's sister, Penny's other aunt, complained. Fanning herself with her hand, while her other one, gripped tightly onto her husband's arm.

"And to think-" before Beth could get another rude comment in, she was abruptly interrupted by her youngest sister.

"Beth, I'd think it smart not to belittle a dead woman's memory, especially our own mothers. So since I am one of her daughters also, I suggest you either quite down, or you and your family leave." Darcy Fiddo was a tall slim women, who shared the same hair color as her siblings- which was brown-, and was the youngest of her family. At the age of 35 she still maintained most of the natural beauty she had held in her youth, and had proudly not taken to the rude attitude her sister acquired, when they married their pure-blood husbands. Though Darcy Fiddo sure shared the physical traits of her sisters, she held not a single belief that they held. She didn't care for a pure-blood husband, nor did she really wish to marry at all.

She was quite the oddball of her family, Darcy was also a metamorphmagus, and a talented one at that. She use to enjoy mimicking voices of her family members and confusing them all when she was younger. However now, she had matured greatly. Dina enjoyed to simply live with the looks she was given, she didn't usually change her physical traits. Anyways, currently, as she stared her second eldest sister in the eye, she knew the choice Beth Holtrop would end up making.

"I was not "belittling" our dear, late, mother, I was merely stating facts-" turning her nose up Bethany tried to look superior in the conversation when she obviously wasn't.

"Well state those facts a little quieter, if not at all. That's all I have to say on the subject, I think I will go wait with miss Penelope, for my inheritance." Slowly turning, Dina Fiddo descended down the staircase, allowing her black dress to trail behind her, she eventually made her way to Penny, who was listening to the whole conversation. (Then again, the famous Fiddo sisters fights were suppose to be a sight to behold, so many people in the manor had held their breath, hoping to witness one.)

"Evening Miss Fiddo, is this seat here, by any chance taken?" Dina politely asked. Gesturing to the space next to Penny on the leather couch.

Smiling at the older women, Penny quickly shook her head, moving over to give the women more room.

When Dina Fiddo was completely situated, she began to speak, trying to engage Penny into some sort of conversation.

"Evening, I expect you must not exactly remember me. I'm Dina Fiddo, your aunt... I remember when you were a baby. I use to come over often, but as of late, I don't think I've seen you since you were five!" Giving Penny a reassuring smile, Dina waited for Penny to respond.

"Yeah you were at that party the night Re- my friend and I were... turned." Penny remembered the women fondly.. She had been the aunt that had turned her whole face into a cats, just for Penny and Lisa.

"Oh.. I suppose I was. I was just wondering, were you close with my mother?" If the two had been the "normal" ones of the family they would not have mentioned being close to Abela Fiddo, nor would they of brought up Penny being a werewolf. It just so happens, that Dina and Penelope Fiddo, were not normal, whats so ever.

"Yes." was the only answer that Dina received. Trying to talk more to the girl, she decided to drop the subject.

"Well you're not very talkative! That's fine I suppose, I can do enough talking for a whole conversation!" Dina forced out a small laugh, hoping to get the young girl more engaged into the conversation.

"I suppose one does not usually talk much while mourning at affairs such as this these." Changing the air of the conversation once again, Penny turned to look at her Aunt. As usual, she spoke with words that should be spoken from an adult, not a young girl.

"I expect you are right. In a more serious note, I hope you have not been listing to my exasperating siblings. Sometimes I wondering if your father and I were the only ones who grew up alright... I also do give my sincerest apologies to you for the way the family has been treating you. A well mannered lady, such as your self, should not have to go through what everyone is putting you through." Finishing her small speech, she made to get up, before she was quickly stopped by Penny.

"You don't have to leave. Thanks." Going back to her silent self, Penny watched Dina sit back down, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Oh. Ok! Where are your parents and sister? I've be wondering that while we've been chatting!" Dina Fiddo was very grateful that Penny had allowed her to continue to converse with her.

"Well my mum and dad had decided that it was best for Lisa to stay home, and since we're expected to leave after I get my inheritance, mum went home to check on Lisa. Oh and my dads around here somewhere, talking to relatives." Penny replied, turning her body so she could face her aunt.

"Well, that's nice that my brother is about talking to family. Wait, so your parents left your seven year old sister home alone?" Dina inquired, wondering if that was really a smart choice, to leave a child that young alone.

"Oh no! Lisa was at our neighbors, my friend's home! My friend.. He's probably been keeping her company! I assure you my parents wouldn't leave my sibling home alone without anyone!" Penny quickly voiced, smiling at the thought of Lisa home alone... She'd probably eat all the cookies, and steal Penny's book's to read.

"Well thats good." Laughing for a second, at her stupid question, Dina decided to move on.

"So who's your friend? What's he like?" Dina questioned, generally wondering about Penny's life, one that she had been excluded from, for many years.

"Remus. He's been my best friend since we've been born practically! Our dad's went to school together! but they kind of lost touch after school. Right before we were born they ended up moving right next to each other, and since then both of our families haven't moved. So Remus and I have been friends for quite some time! He's really, really nice." Penny finished in a rush, smiling proudly at her Aunt, after explaining about her friend.

Thrilled at the fact that Penny now seemed to be generally enjoying herself, and wasn't as sad as earlier, Dina smiled. Sadly the conversation had to come to a close, when Dina's uncle, walked out of "the room." It was now Dina's turn to learn of what she has inherited.

"Here, Penny, I would love if we could become pen pals of sort, so if you could send me an owl, I'd be very grateful. I expect a letter, telling me more of this Remus boy!Now I must be off, time to see what mumsie dear, has left me!" Quickly placing a piece of parchment, with her address on it, Dina Fiddo walked into the open doors, past the ministry official.

With her aunt Dina gone, Penny was left to her thoughts. Looking at the parchment, she thought about all the things she'd put in her letter. Yes, she had already decided, that she would take Dina Fiddo up on her offer, and become Pen Pals with her.

Ages later, Dina Fiddo came skipping out of small office room, sheer glee and happiness, upon her face. When passing Penny, who was now making her way to the same room, she quickly bent down and whispered, "I got the manor, the property... they whole lot! Too bad you won't be able to see Bethanys reaction" Grinning ear to ear, Dina Fiddo sped off, hoping to find that her sister had not left.

When Penny was about to close the study's door, she heard a shrill, high pitched scream, that was obviously from her aunt Beth. It would seem and Dina had found her sister, it's a shame Penny wasn't there to witness her reaction, though her scream was almost satisfying enough. With a soft clicking noise, the sound from outside of the study room ceased, turning Penny went and walked to the chair across from the big wooden desk.

"Evening Ms. Fiddo, you may sit." Gesturing at the chair that Penny was already standing by, he waited for her to get completely situated, on the big chair.

"Hello sir." She replied quickly, waiting for him to speak.

"First off, I'd like to give me greatest condolences. Second, I am Mr. Hyde. Now, I assume you know as to why you are here? If not, it would seem that your Grandmother has left you some inheritance, in her passing." For a moment rummaged through a pile of papers, quickly extracting the part of the will that pertained to Penny.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "Now I'd assume you'd rather not want this whole roll of parchment read to you, so would you like for me to just tell you of the inheritance you are receiving?"

Straight to the point, Penny though, nodding at the mans words. Again, waiting for him to continue.

"Ok. The first thing that is to be left to Ms. Penelope Fiddo, Is a vault in Gringotts. A vault that has one third of your grandmothers money invested in it, along with some of her family heirlooms." Quickly handing Penny a rather ancient looking key he continued. For a moment Penny was excited. She got her own vault! This must be what her granny left her! How exciting.

"I might add, that since your grandmother has a rather old bloodline, she has had your vault moved to more of a middle class security. A key is not the only thing that will be needed to get into your vault, but your wand as well. Meaning you will not be able to access this vault until you have received your wand."

Penny didn't mind, considering that she wouldn't really have a need for money until she was older, so she carefully held onto the large key, allowing the older man to continue.

"Moving on. The second thing that will be left to you... Your grandmother has expressed in vast detail, that you would be receiving this chest, inside you will find that every possible book that you might want to read. This is a collection that has been passed down from the Fiddo blood line, for many years."

Again, Penny though this was the last thing that would be left to her. Absolutely beaming, she allowed the man to hand her a rather plain trunk. One that was almost a box really, with it's size only being one foot-by-one foot. Penny was surprised that the trunk was almost weightless, when she looked for how to open the lock, the man stopped her.

"You do not need a key for this trunk, it only opens for those it has been passed down to. Only you it will open for." He quickly added on, stopping her from playing with the box. She instead let it rest on her lap, while she waited for the man to finish.

" Now your grandmother has left you two last thing. These white gloves, and this mirror. Though neither of them possess any magical abilities, your grandmother has expressed that she intended for these to be handed to you."

For what seemed like almost the millionth time, she was surprised to be left these two things. She remembered quite fondly as a child, dressing in these rather posh outfits, consisting of a dress, sizes bigger than her, a fake crown, and those white gloves. Her grandmother and her, well really Penny, would pretend to be the queen of England, while her Grandmother would go along with this small game. Losing herself in her memories, she wasn't aware that the man had continued to talk.

"... However, since the mirror is technically a family heirloom from the Kass family, one that has an old bloodline also, these gloves and hand mirror, have been put away into your vault. So these are the four things that have been given to you, and I personally hope you treat them well. Now that I have talked to each Fiddo in turn, I believe it is time for me to take my leave. Oh one last thing, Harry Birthday and Good night, Miss. Penelope Fiddo."

"Yeah!. Good night , and thank you!" Following behind the man, she held her trunk closely to her chest. Smiling she walked over to her father, who was sitting on the couch that Penny had occupied earlier.

That night, when her father had apparated her home, it was quite the surprise when she found a kitten sitting on her bed in a basket. A pink bow tied above it, on the handle. Penny had quickly ran to her parents rooms, thanking them multiple time, before showing Lisa the kitten. That night before going to bed Penny thought of how her birthday might of not of started off the greatest, it ended better than she would've imagined.

* * *

_**Hello! Wow, that was a really long chapter! Alright now be prepared for a really long authors note. Ok first off, I'd to explain about the four scenes that were written in this chapter... originally this was a short filler chapter between the years of Penny/Remus getting bitten, to getting excepted into the Hogwarts... but somehow it turned into this. I really don't know how, but this chapter popped out yesterday. I do have to say, three of the four scenes, I wrote for a reason. One was because I didn't know how to start the chapter, and I wanted to really introduce Lisa, and the rest had a reason to them... sort of.**_

_**Second, I'd like to talk about that last part. Ok even I understand how far fetched the idea of Penny receiving so much from this grandmother is. However, I'd like to say this: I think that the trunk and the mirror, were rather plain, and the main reason it was handed to Penny, was that Abela didn't like what her children, and other grand children had become, and she'd rather Penny have this trunk full of books, then a bunch of pure-blood, spoil brats. To me, the gold/family heirlooms, are not going to fuel her (Penny)for her whole life. She isn't just "Set" because some dead women handed her money. Though I didn't not directly say it, I always sort of pictured Penny's family to be pure-blood, and old. So they'd have a lot of money. And with that, most of the money that Abela and Edward (Pennys grandparents, both dead) was given to Abela's brother. While the house/manor was given to Dina. You'll hear more about this eventually, but not now.**_

_**Now lastly, I know I have mentioned this before, but this was mediocrity edited by a 14 year old, and all I have to say is, if this really is so bad, you can't stand these errors, I am sorry. I will not be killing my self over that one missed period, or whatever. I try my best, and I even try HARDER then my best, but this is the editing quality that you will be receiving for quite a while. I will most likely go over this and edit it many times over, as I already have done with the first chapter, but that will take time. you may flame me, but all it will do is wast your time, and not help me one bit. (Thankfully no one has actually flamed me yet!) My updates will come, just not quickly (Gahh, starting Highschool!) Leave me a review, I welcome constructive criticism with open arms- keeping in mind, I write for fun, and thank you for reading SO much, it makes me happy to see a follow... A review... A favorite... Anything really, makes me happy! Thanks again!~Brooke**_


End file.
